


I’ll Be Willing to Wait For You

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Canon Relationships, Earth, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Pre series, Shadam, adashi, space, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 2: Space.Shiro is going to space for the first time, Adam is there to say goodbye.





	I’ll Be Willing to Wait For You

The two men pressed their lips together, Adam’s arms tightened his grip around Shiro, embracing the man. It was a long hug, filled with emotions, and as they pulled apart, Adam looked at Shiro with his caring eyes, and then pressed a quick peck on Shiro’s nose.

“You’re gonna do great Takashi.”

Shiro blushed at his boyfriend, taking his hand in his. He wanted to move a bit closer, but couldn’t. His space suit was way too big, and it reminded him about where he was going, along with the fact that the two men stood on the launch side beside the rocket. In ten minutes, Shiro would sit inside of it, blasting off, seeing space for himself for the first time in his life.

He couldn’t do this without Adam, that man had been beside Shiro every step of the way, encouraging when everything had felt too hard, thanks to Adam, he always got up again and tried harder.

A tear was forming.

“Thank you, I’m going to miss you so much Adam.”

“I’m going to miss you too Takashi, but I’m so proud of you. You deserve to see space, it’s your dream. You’re going to be one if the first people to land on one of Saturn’s rings.”

“Thank you, for being here for me.”

“Takashi, I love you. It’s going to be hard not seeing you for months, but I’m so proud. Just promise me to take care out there. And come back for me.”


End file.
